futurefandomcom-20200229-history
RyansWorld: Ministry of Love (Conservative America)
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. In a conservative America that forms during the Second Dark Ages, the Ministry of Love creates a "fortress America" that fills people full of dread and fear. This can only be avoided if Canada and the United States merge to become Canadamerica. It was formed in 2021 and is located in a undisclosed location somewhere in northeastern Arkansas. The Ministry of Love was disbanded in 2037 after operating as a domestic terrorist organization after the fall of Conservative Christian America when the United Nations forces free elections throughout the U.S. in 2034. When controlling parties take over and manipulate others, those people may rebel and disagree but yet, they will continue to follow their orders. Even as we speak, conservative Christian Republican Congressmen are hacking into Wikipedia and replacing all the useful/liberal information about U.S. politics with useless/conservative information that teaches people to obey the Republican party and "disregard what they hear in the public school system." What was the Ministry of Love? It enforces loyalty to the President of the United States through fear, buttressed through a massive apparatus of security and repression, as well as systematic brainwashing. The Ministry of Love building has no windows and is surrounded by barbed wire entanglements, steel doors, hidden machine-gun nests, and guards armed with "jointed staffs that act as a symbol of authority". Referred to as "the place where there is no darkness", its interior lights are never turned off. It is arguably the most powerful ministry, controlling the will of the population. The Ministry of Love is claimed by the United Kingdom to torture people but in fact, they want to help others to believe in the "right" things. They want to make sure that people do not think about getting rid of the President of the United States and making sure that they do not side with the People's Republic of China. In the Ministry of Love, they make sure that people do not "doublethink" in America because if they do and if they get caught by the "Thought Police", they will be sent to us. We will help each person that has "doublethink". We will reteach you what is expected in a conservative Christian society and make sure that they understand (including the exclusive use of US English as opposed to UK, Australian, Indian or Canadian English). If they do not cooperate with us, then we will have to be executed. If people do not obey the Ministry of Love, they would continued to be tortured until they have obeyed and agreed with what Conservative Christian America wants them to believe. Before being executed, felons are faced with constant tortures, drugs, delicate instruments that registered your nervous reactions, gradual wearing-down by sleeplessness and solitude and persistent questioning. The United States government seeks power entirely for its own sake. We are not interested in the good of others; we are interested solely in power. Not wealth or luxury or long life or happiness: only power, pure power. What pure power means you will understand presently. We are different from all the oligarchies of the past, in that we know what we are doing. Ordinary citizens are often sought out by government agencies to inform on neighbors, monitor the movements of loved ones, report on views expressed in the workplace, intervene in cases of subversion and listen to suspect telephone calls (only applies if the person is a male and is over the age of 25; the age of majority in a conservative Christian America). The people involved The Ministry of Love, like the other ministries, is a misnomer, since it is largely responsible for the practice and infliction of misery, fear, suffering and torture. In a sense, however, the name is apt, since its ultimate purpose is to instill love of America and its President. Women are taught to be subservient to men, homosexuals are taught to appreciate the opposite gender, children learn to appreciate the American military instead of foreign sports heroes, "immigration" officials are taught how to kill "illegal aliens," and young non-handicapped boys are trained to be death squad team members on the police force. The people in charge of the Ministry of Love are evidently shadowy figures with all public attention focused on the idealized President of the United States. The same shadowy figures also brainwash the firefighters to burn un-American knowledge while keeping people alive to be indoctrinated into the fascist neo-Confederate lifestyle. Rehabiliation Our convicted felon was to believe that 2 + 2 = 5 and not 4. Also, he was to believe in the party and make sure that he would not have thoughts against the party (i.e., human cloning, nanotechnology, stem cell researchy, male pregnancy). Constantly depriving felons of food and proper sleeping arrangements are the norm at the Ministry of Love. At some points, the covicted felon did not cooperate all the time, and was sentenced to be executed by a firing squad of 12-year-old boys. The Ministry of Love conditions people to have a mortal fear of the woods, nudity in any form of media and embarking on scenic tours where toxic pollution's effects on wildlife could be visibly noticed. Prisoners undergoing rehabilitation are also conditions to fear the metric system, accept expensive bottled water for other countries, developed bleached-white teeth and spend time at retail shops where everything is 90% off (especially religious goods and services) and there are no sales taxes whatsoever. Slogan *WAR IS PEACE **FREEDOM IS SLAVERY ***IGNORANCE IS STRENGTH After the fall of the Ministry of Love In a world without arch-conservatism, low hydrogen prices and spaceports will emerge, allowing global trade and knowledge to spread throughout the civilized galaxy. It will become illegal for the cost of electricity and food to be raised above prevailing inflation rates. If inflation is negative, then the cost of electricity and food must come down. Everyone will develop the right to have a home. Governments must assist people who cannot pay their rent, mortgage, utilities, or property taxes. Homeless people will be rounded up and placed in residential work units for ten years. The right to have free mass transit service between towns and cities with a population of at least 20000 people will be created by the elite liberal government who takes over from the Conservative Christian white trash Republicans. A matriarchal society will be formed out of the ashes of an arch-conservative America as it is forced to merge with Canada to become Canadamerica. Love and romance will be declared redundant as the government develops an AI system that automatically appoints two local people of the opposite gender to marry on their 21st birthday. Both spouses would share common background along with belonging to the same socioeconomic standing and political preferences. This will basically nationalize the services that a website like EHarmony.com does now for Americans and makes it mandatory. By the year 2105, women will hold all the government positions, dominate the intelligentsia, and become the legal head of their households. Men will be forced to become househusbands and they will not be allowed to vote in elections or hold a political office. Husbands will adopt this mantra in their lives: I am subordinate to my wife because she is the head of the family; just as philosophy is the head of scientific endeavors. A man is never to be independent of female authority. First, he is under his mother’s authority, and then under his wife’s authority. A widower would be under his daughter’s authority, or, if he had no daughters or his daughters were young, he would return to his mother’s authority unconditionally. Would you accept the Ministry of Love? Yes, I would like to accept the Ministry of Love as the ultimate authority. No, I would rebel against the Ministry of Love and flee Conservative Christian America. No, I believe that even the Ministry of Love is too lenient for my beliefs. Yes, but I would have reservations about certain things regarding the Ministry of Love. Category:RyansWorld Category:Conservative America (RyansWorld) Category:Politics Category:Religion Category:Society Category:Arkansas